PMD Sparky's adventure
by PLAINAWESOME
Summary: It was all but a simple robbery, but then there that one slip one, so this has blood,gore, swearing, and has rocket pokemon Not the best summary in the world, but not the worst...right


Author Note:

Ok so the plot is the main character is part of Team Rocket, so this is all about pokemon and the main is not a human, but will be a rocketchu. Please just work with me because I have no idea why I writing this, but maybe it will turn out to be epic, so swearing and blood with gore is in it. Please enjoy.

? POV

Uhhh mornings….god I hate them. I then heard my alarm clock go off. Not feeling any energy I just zap it, shutting it off. I groan and woke up as I got up, and went to the bathroom. I look like a mess, but I think I look perfect. My hair was messy, same with my cloths.

But I didn't care. I grab my collar and put it on, it was just plain. Black collar, with red spikes and a big red R. I then clean my teeth, and made sure there were extra sharp. I then put on a clean shirt, and shorts, wish I was a Pikachu by now.

No matter how many fights I get in to I never seem to evolve, which sucks. But I didn't mind as I got ready for a mission.

I start to head out of my room, as I headed to my boss's room. I check my watch and saw I still had three minutes until I was late, but then again I a pretty slow walker.

I speed up my pace until I was right outside of my boss's room. I didn't know my mission, but maybe it just a night time robbery or cleaning the stalls.

I walk in to see my boss sleeping. He was a mighyena, and a huge one.

"Uh boss, are you sleeping on duty." I said as I poke him in the side.

He woke up in a startle.

"Huh, oh it just you Sparky, why are you here, disturbing my slumber?" He ask

"Well you said I had a mission, so I here for details." I said

"Oh yeah, here the mission details, read them, and ask any question." He said giving me a folder.

I grab it, and open it, to see a picture of a guild, I only see a few up close but never been to one. Why does it have heads of pokemon, man I hope those are real.

I only read the whole pot.

Mission Details:

Get inside.

Join Guild

When night time comes, call us

Steal as much as we all can.

"Ok but I don't think I can just walk in looking like this." I said.

"Indeed, you are right, so we need you to ditch some of your cloths, as a matter of fact, wear nothing." He said.

"WHAT YOU WANT ME TO GO IN NAKED!" I yelled.

"Calm the fuck down, you just need to wear nothing, nothing to go all crazy, beside like you said, you just can't walk in." My boss said.

I held back my anger as I spoke. "Ok fine, but how do I join?" I ask

"Simple you walk in, ask to join, and join. It's not that hard." Mightyena said.

"Ok fine, but I need at least two things." I said

"What is it? "My boss said

"Well first I need a sack to carry the phone to call you." I said

"Oh of course." He said as he handed me a small sack, with a phone in it.

"Thanks, so when do I go?" I ask

"Well first go check out the guild, then come here to change, and then join, wait to night time, and then I might rank you up, so you can at least stop cleaning the stalls." He said

I shivered at the thoughts of the stalls, ok I go right now." I said leaving the room.

I walk out the room, and took a quick look at the guild, and saw there was a map under it, it was at least a 10 minutes walk, oh good, my feet are tried.

As I headed to the guild, I saw a variety of shops, which reminds, I need to get some money to buy some things. I then headed up a long case of stairs.

"Why is there so fucking many fucking stairs?" I ask to myself

I then saw a hole with a patch of square shape holes. I then step on it, seeing if it can support my weight.

"POKEMON DETECTED, POKEMON DETECHED." "WHO'S FOOTPRINT, WHO'S FOOTPRINT?" "THE POKEMON'S FOOTPRINT IS PICHU, THE POKEMON'S FOOTPRINT IS PICHU!" Said a voice, but I couldn't find where it was.

I found out that the voice was coming down from the hole. I step off, as it would comprise my mission. I saw that the guild entrance is guarded by metal bars. I also saw that it was on the edge of a cliff.

"Maybe these pokemon aren't too bright. I saw that the bars came up, and saw a ladder, and heard someone coming up. I quickly hide in the nearest hiding spot, which was a bush.

I stood quiet, and waited for whoever was climbing that ladder to come up, and see who I was dealing with.

I think saw what look like a brown beaver. It look around and then check the area. It then got close to my hiding spot, but then.

"Bidoof do you see anyone or anything." Said a voice coming from the hole.

It turn to the hole. "Nope nothing at all, are you sure someone coming up?" The Bidoof said

"I heard and saw it, it was a Pichu, please check one more time." The hole said.

"Oh golly I will Diglett." Bidoof said.

'Crap I be caught if I don't move' I thought as I exited my hiding spot.

I had to make it to the stairs so I can make a run for it. I made my way to the stairs until.

"Hey there it is." I heard the Bidoof said.

I turn around to see him, and a shock face on him. "Why hello, what are you doing here?" It ask

I figure to play stupid. So to the best I can do I made myself sound younger. I then use a bit of my fake tears.

"Oh I sorry mister, I must of got lost and I must not be at home, I be on my way then." I said backing up.

"Oh no you can say here, while we call your parents." Bidoof said.

'FUCK' I thought

"No no that ok, I know my way." I said

"Are you sure, you look pretty young, and not very strong." He said.

'Don't snap his neck, don't claw his throat out, and don't hang him off that cliff with his large intestine. "You know that not very nice." I said getting close to him.

"Oh well I sorry, I guess you are a big boy." He said walking away and down that ladder.

"Asshole, I about 13 I bet I older to you." I said and walk down the stairs.

I had gone back to my room back at our base, and took off my cloths, but I couldn't help but keep on my collar. I grab the phone, some loose change, then my folder mission, and left my room.

I went back to the town full of shops, and brought a few apples, and a couple of pebbles. Not good for fighting, but good for distracting dumb pokemons. I then headed back to the guild.

When I got to the top I saw that there was a back. 'Hhhmmm maybe I should check that out just in case.'

I went around the back, and saw it was nothing but a huge drop to a sea of sharp rocks, and the giant big ocean. I then turn, but then as I started to walk back around, I stop as I heard someone walking up the stairs.

I stop and peer around to see a mudkip walking around nervously, looking at the hole. He then took a step on it as the same pokemon spoke up, but I then stop peering, and was about to stay still.

But then what felt like an earthquake shook the whole guild, this wouldn't have been a problem, if I wasn't on the side of a cliff. I lost my footing as I slip and feel off!

"OOOOOOHHHHHHH SSSSSSSHHHHIIIIITTTTTTTT!" I scream as I felt my head connected with a rock. I felt a sudden coldness wash over my body. Here I come hell.

3 Hours Later

I felt nothing, but I also heard nothing. Was I dead? Well I must be, I landed head first on a rock, but I don't see any sights of hell anywhere. I then felt someone poke me.

"Uuuuggg mom two more minutes." I said

"Hey are you ok?" I heard someone said

"What?" I said looking to my side to see a eevee, and a mudkip.

My reaction was to jump.

"AH WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" I scream, scaring myself.

"Well my names is Aqua and I heard you scream, and saw you landed in the ocean." Aqua said

"Oh you did." I said checking myself. 'Of course I lost my sack full of items, and my collar was missing. Ok I just kill these pokemon, and head home.'

"Are you ok mister?" I heard the small eevee ask

"I don't know, I fell at a height in which I should be burning in hell, what do you think?" I ask

The eevee didn't say anything back.

"We found this near you." Aqua said as he handed me my sack, and collar.

'Ok maybe I kill them fast and painless. I open the sack to see only the apples, and the pebbles.'

"Did you kids see a phone like object?" I ask

"First we're both 12 and no we didn't." The eevee said

"Oh ok, well I must go." I said getting up, only to be stop by them.

"No you can't not what that head wound." The eevee said

"What?" I said feeling my head.

"Here's a mirror." The mudkip said giving me a mirror.

I saw that I had a head bandage around my head just below my ears, and it was cover in dried up blood. I guess I could keep these kids alive for now.

"How long was I out?" I ask

"Well I got you out of the ocean in about 20 minutes, but you were out for what seem like 3 hours, and its night time now." Aqua said

I then remember my mission, and it was night time…I sooo failed. The eevee nudge my arm. I look at her as I saw she handed my collar.

"Uh thanks." I said putting my collar back when it belongs, around on my neck.

"So do you have a name?" The eevee ask

"Yes you can call me Sparky." I said

"My name is Eve." The eevee said.

"Cute, but I really have to go." I said

"But you just woke up, and it scary at night, there is that nasty team I heard rumors about." The mudkip said

"What scary team?" I ask

"I think they were call Team rocket, but I can't remember." Aqua said

"Uh you don't say, well look I be fine." I said

"But you are injured." Eve said

"I know, but I be fine I don't live very far." I said getting up, and grab my sack.

"But there those strange figures on the beach." Aqua said

"Really well I think I check it out." I said

Before they could say anything back I was out of their make shrift tent.

I look at the beach, and saw a figure standing in the shadows. I walk up to it.

"Ssssparky, where have you been." Said the shadow.

"Shut the fuck up ekans, I know your lying." I said

"Oh looks like the small little pichu cursed." He said taunting me

"Ekans I about two seconds from ripping your throat out, now go away and tell the boss I need to delay the mission." I said

"And why ssshould I tell him?" He ask

I grab him by the throat and brought him up to my face. "Cause if you don't I have to slice you up, and shock your body until it all turns into ashes, got it fucker." I said in my nice tone.

I saw he start to get nervous. "Ok ok fine I go, but you better know what your doing." He said as he went away.

I then headed my way back to the tent, and went in. "Ok so the shadow is gone, but it's very late." I said

"But we get to stay up late." Eve said

"Yeah which brings me to the next topic, who in hell is watching you?" I ask

Author Note:

Ok that includes the first chapter hope you enjoy and review. bye


End file.
